FX Movie Channel Productions
fXM: Movies from Fox (October 31, 1994-February 29, 2000) Nickname: "FXM Structure" Logo: We see some close-ups of a circular stage-like 3-D structure with the FX logo on one side: a giant "M" is on the other. Then we zoom out to reveal that the bottom of the structure says "MOVIES FROM FOX". Variants: There were other variants where the structure was in a different color, depending on the genre of the following film: *Green: Comedy *Blue: Musical *Purple: Drama *Gray: Action *Red: Romance *Orange: Best of. FX/SFX: The close-ups of the structure and the searchlights moving. This was done by Hatmaker Films in Boston, MA. Music/Sounds: Depends on the variant. Availability: Extinct. Check your VHS recordings for this logo. Editor's Note: None. Fox Movie Channel 1st Logo (March 1, 2000-2008) Nicknames: "3-D Searchlights", "The Fox Movie Channel Structure" Logo: On a black background, we see the Fox Movie Channel logo surrounded by a box, with the News Corporation byline at the bottom of the screen. The word "FOX" is the biggest row, while "MOVIE" is the minimum row, and "CHANNEL" is a small row. The words are "stacked" on top of each other. We also see similarly carved lines separating the rows. A circular stage-like 3-D structure juts out from the base of the "stack", with a light on the top of the 3-D structure that shines in the front of the "stack". There are pedestals on both sides of the stack, each with a non-moving searchlight. Under it, we see the words "A Fox Movie Channel Production", and under it is a copyright notice. The box surrounds several searchlights which it scans the sky. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: TBA. Availability: Extinct. Check your VHS and DVR recordings for this logo. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (2008-March 26, 2013) Nickname: "The Structure Strikes Back" Logo: We see an Arial Narrow view of the Fox structure, which read 2 rows of words, "FOX" and "MOVIE CHANNEL", apparently carved out of metal in a gray/blue color, are seen, redone again in 3-D. The "FOX" is the biggest row, while "MOVIE CHANNEL" are a bit smaller. We zoom out from the logo to make the camera panning. We also see searchlights which are seen as the camera pans around the structure. "PRODUCTIONS" reveals at the bottom of the screen. FX/SFX: The zoom out of the camera around the 2007 Fox Movie Channel structure. Music/Sounds: The remixed version of the final notes of the 20th Century Fox fanfare. In other cases, it usually uses the outro of the TV show. Availability: No longer current, as Fox Movie Channel has rebranded as FX Movie Channel in 2013. Check your old DVR recordings for this one. Editor's Note: None. FX Movie Channel Productions (March 27, 2013- ) Logo: On a dark background with many strips showing the FXM logo (which is the 2013 FX logo with an M attached to it) and the text "FX MOVIE CHANNEL", we rapidly zoom out to see the FXM logo on a few of the strips, at an angle. "PRODUCTIONS" is shown underneath it. FX/SFX: The zoom-out. Music/Sounds: A whoosh sound. Availability: Current. Editor's Note: None.